Systems for enabling a user to store content at a remote server and enable third parties to access the content are well known. For example social networking websites enable a user to store content such as images and messages and enable authorized users of the networking website to access the content.
It is useful for a user to be able to update the access rights associated with their stored content so as to change who has access to their content.